Darling Ginny
by Chris Robins
Summary: One thing was for sure, she definitely knew what she was doing.


_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter? Who's that? I don't own any rights!**_

_A/N: Short one-shot of an idea I had when listening to my limited collection of music. Note that this story has adult situations/language within and if you're not old enough you shouldn't read it (like that would stop anyone these days __anyway_)

_Side note: Harry is a squib from the U.S. but he doesn't know it. You should be able to figure that out but if not, consider it a hint. This is very AU btw._

_You get a pat on the back if you figure out what song inspired this. If you don't know the song (hint: Foo Fighters) then odds are this won't make much sense. _

**Darling Ginny**

Harry groaned again and pushed his chair away from the desk. His report for the monthly earnings of his supervisor's department was coming along much slower than the last few times he'd done it. What likely made it worse was that his hotel room overlooked the small section of the English Channel that separated England from the mainland. Although it was rather dark out right now so maybe that was just an excuse for his mind to start thinking up excuses.

'_This fucking sucks,'_ he moaned and forced himself out of the chair and he went to make another pot of coffee. He had taken a last minute assignment that required a flight to England. His employer, Phoenix Express, was an American upstart shipping company that boasted impressive shipping costs and times. Many people weren't even sure how it was being done but never the less, the company expanded by leaps and bounds in the last year.

A week or so prior, a trip to the U.S. of A's mother country sounded like a good idea, as he'd never been there. However on the flight over, he remembered the report that was due in two days so low and behold here he was staying up late in order to complete it.

After the brew was made he poured himself a cup and then walked over to his bed. He set the coffee down on the night stand and laid down for a breather. If he was lucky, it wouldn't take him longer than just a few more hours. Grant it, the report was due the following day and he could just let it go however something told him tomorrow would be a pain. The local office said IT was having a field day with outages and he had several high profile meetings to attend tomorrow. If the day went horribly, he'd be in no mood to finish the number crunching so he just accepted that it'd have to get done tonight.

Just as Harry was about to pull himself up the lights flickered and then went out.

"Shit!" he hissed as he jumped up and watched the laptop's screen dim.

A power outage was no big deal, however he had just plugged the computer in and he only had about 45 minutes left of run time. The report would definitely take longer than that. Frustrated and annoyed that the power would even be out, he left his room to investigate. Harry happened to be on the ground floor and so made his way over to the lobby to see if anyone knew what was going on. Something struck him as odd though.

No one else was coming out of their rooms to check and see what was going on. It might have been ten o'clock at night but surely he wasn't the only one up this late? As he neared the main lobby area he heard what sounded like moans and his heart rate spiked.

'_Is someone hurt?'_

Harry picked up his pace and just as he entered the lobby area, he stopped cold in his tracks.

On a seat not far from him on the left hand side was a very attractive red head with her head thrown back. From this angle one might think she was having a seizure with the way her head jittered and the tremors he could see running along her body but this was obviously not the case.

She was masturbating, _with a magazine,_ out in the open. Or maybe it wasn't really out in the open since the lights were dim and all but still!

That didn't stop Harry from gaping though and it certainly didn't help him stay calm. It was in fact one of the sexiest things he'd ever seen and although he was only 26, he had traveled a lot in his short life and seen many different things.

Despite that, this was new.

His face reddened as she shoved the rolled up mag deeper into herself and a lustful moan made his blood race. The room was definitely getting hotter.

And then she glanced at him and _smiled_! It wasn't a 'hello-how-are-you' smile, oh no, but a devil may cry, 'look-what-I'm-doing-and-I-know-you-want-this' smile.

He gulped nervously and quickly turned around, "I'm ah… I'm sorry miss I uh, I didn't expect to, to um. Well, I didn't expect to see you in a, in such a state. Here. Of all places."

'_Smooth,'_ he chided to himself but was surprised at the lustful chuckle that met his ears.

"Name's Ginny," she purred and Harry couldn't stop himself from turning around to look at her again.

"I'm, I'm Harry Potter."

Her head titled, making her look even hotter, "You American?"

He managed to nod, "Voice give it away? Seems everyone around here can tell."

She laughed and stood up. His lungs stopped working and Harry struggled to not let his own physical reaction make itself known.

"Hmm… my my, what a state you appear to be in, Harry. Here, of all places."

Too late.

"Yes, well, um. I'm sorry but uh. Well, it's kind of hard not to with uh, with well, with how you are, uh, currently dressed."

'_More like not dressed,'_ his mind added. This girl named Ginny was wearing a t-shirt and socks and her pants were mysteriously missing, panties too. In hindsight, with what he just caught her doing, for said articles of clothing not to be on her person wasn't all that surprising.

Her hips swayed in a very enticing manner as she came over to him and Harry's eyes glazed over, _'Holy hell, she's dripping.'_

"How'd you like to waste some time?"

He gulped. This chick was _smoking_ and apparently, had a thing for sex if their 'introduction' was any indication. "I… uh…" He was also (admittedly) nervous about the whole idea.

She squirmed in placed, deliberately rubbing her inner thighs together and Harry could tell she was definitely aroused. It looked like her flower was crying she was so wet.

All resistance left him, "You're room or mine?"

A satisfied purr met his ears, "Mine," and she held out her hand.

Without even a thought he took it and together, they disappeared from the hotel.

**X**

The next thing Harry knew he was standing in what looked like was the entrance foyer to a castle. High above him were stone soldiers guarding the inner foyer and the fact that he wasn't even in the hotel anymore didn't seem to register. She tugged on his hand and he obediently followed.

'_Holy fucking hell!'_ he gapped at literally everything. Hundreds of paintings hung on the walls and they were _moving_ and looking at him. The stairwell she led him to was huge and went up several flights and was _moving_ too!

He shook his head viciously, "Where, where the hell are we?"

She smiled as she looked over her shoulder, "You can consider this my castle."

The farther up they climbed the more stunned Harry became. There were so many things, so many devices! Were those paintings some sort of image projection system? Forget that though, how the hell did the staircases move? That must have taken some impressive engineering because he couldn't even hear the machinery that made it all work.

And this was her castle? She practically had everything money could buy!

Up a few more flights, a bit more walking (and staring at the delicious looking ass), she stopped in front of a huge painting of an equally huge old woman.

Ginny turned to him and he fought hard not to look down. She giggled, noticing his efforts and twisted her hand in repeating motions. Magically, a piece of paper appeared as did what looked like a quill.

"Sign your name on the dotted line."

Harry's lust filled mind cleared significantly at that and he looked the paper over, "Just what am I signing?" He still felt compelled to do it though.

"Oh, just a magical contract. Gist of it is I keep you safe, you won't tell anyone of what you see in here and that we're going to grind."

His eyes glazed over again and in a moment of weakness, okay, maybe it was lust but regardless, Harry signed his name.

The painting swung open, almost making him jump and she pulled him inside a now exposed doorway. His mouth dropped again at the red and gold decorated room, a common room of sorts, by the looks of it as several other doorways connected here.

What really caught his attention though was the sight of an oversized sofa in the center by an unlit fireplace. Grinning madly, she dragged Harry over to it and pushed him down before he could say anything.

The lights went out, and Ginny started to grind.

**X**

Harry didn't know what time it was but he did know his head was spinning. Or maybe it was his brain or the room he was in, either case, it was fucking amazing. Ginny wasn't anywhere to be found currently but he sure as hell didn't care. Between the warm soft cozy feeling of the sofa, the now roaring fire and what must have been the best sex he ever had, not much could have gone wrong at the moment.

He groaned as he stretched. He was sore and whatever Ginny had done, Harry wasn't sure he'd quite be the same anymore. He also took this alone time to examine the place he was in. Wherever he was, it was definitely inside some part of 'her' castle as the architecture seemed Gothic.

He tried to sit up but his strength left him.

'_Shit,' _he thought, _'she really did a number on me. No mercy from her, that's for damn sure.'_

Harry smiled as he thought it. That was certainly not a _bad_ thing.

He almost jumped as Ginny barreled over the side of the sofa, completely naked and landed on top of him.

"Good, you're awake," she said and Harry felt energized again. "Ready to grind?"

**X**

_*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*_

Harry groaned as he reached over and slapped the snooze button on the alarm. He settled back into the pillows again before his eyes snapped open and he jumped up. He was back in his hotel or maybe he never really left? That wasn't the first thing he noticed though.

Ginny wasn't there.

He pouted for a moment, wishing that his dream would have been real and that he could see her in the light of day. Harry glanced at the clock and groaned again before shutting the alarm off and got up. He went about his daily wake up routine and while he showered, shaved and dressed he looked all over the room, hoping that maybe there would be some sort of clue or anything that would help solve his current mystery.

The only thing he noticed was that his laptop was still on and the report had been completed. Harry didn't remember finishing but shrugged since obviously his dream had also felt incredibly real. He packed up his suitcase and made sure everything was in a more or less decent state before leaving the room. This was his last morning in the hotel and hopefully all the things he had to do today would go well. After the meetings ended later in the day, it was just a matter of emailing the report to his superior in the States and then the plane ride home.

Harry checked out of the hotel and just as he turned to leave the counter the attendant stopped him.

"Sir? This was in your mailbox this morning."

He thanked her, taking the small envelope and tucked it into his jacket.

The rest of the day went well, the meetings were a huge success and the report was sent off almost 24 hours in advanced. He even managed to get to the airport just as the plane landed so there wouldn't even be a long layover.

Once Harry was finally in his seat and readying himself for the long ride home, he remembered the envelope from earlier. He took it out of his pocket and ripped it open, surprised to see a sliver of parchment contained within.

His eyes went wide as he read the pretty little handwriting and the address written at the end.

_Thank you for the funky time, look me up whenever you wanna grind._


End file.
